Avatar: The Last Airbender (the novel)
by Hannah.Janine
Summary: The true story of Aang and his friends adventures while traveling around the world. The world is divided into four nations. The four nations live in harmony, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, Master of all four elements, can restore peace and harmony. A hundred years later Katara and Sokka discover the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang.
1. Book One: Water

The day was cold and blistering, the kind of cold where Katara stayed inside by the warming fire, bundled in blankets upon blankets while singing hymns about the war. She sat on the rug with the rest of her tribe. The mother's would watch their children with careful eyes and a warming smiles. The dance of their young a warming flame among the ashes. Although their fathers went out to sea many years ago, the children continued to dance with an infectious joy. To Katara, the children surrounding them were beacons of hope.

Six years ago, Katara's father left with all the other men to aid the Earth Kingdom in an effort to win the war, it was up to her and her brother Sokka to care for their tribe. Being the children of the absent chief could be a daunting task at times. Even so, Katara would never wish the chore away. Her people relied on the chief's kin to take care of what was left of The Southern Water Tribe. To see her friends and family with so much hope in their eyes, every tear she shed for her people had purpose and life. Katara had a feeling her older brother felt exactly the same way.

After the last line was sung, the children settled down on the shag rug and the elderly sat on the couch, including a couple of old men Katara's father had left them behind due to their fragile age. They had faced the trials of the war many years ago, and it was now the men of the tribes turn to serve. The rest of the women sat around their kids, and everyone waited for Katara's grandmother to sit in her old rocking chair. A silence filled the room as Kanna slowly made her way to her chair. Everyone awaited her arrival. This was the part of the night they all looked forward to the most. Until, finally, she sat.

"Before the war," Kanna would start, her voice raspy from withered age and soft like the gentle waves, "our people lived in peace with all four nations. The Fire Nation's name didn't spike fear in our hearts. They were our allies, friends, and family.

"Before the war we all lived in peace and harmony. It was a wonderful time for our people. Unfortunately, everything changed when The Fire Nation invaded The Southern Air Temple. This event changed history: our allies became our enemies, our friends our rivals, our family our biggest regret.

"My only wish is your generation to somehow find peace. That's why we sing these hymns that speak of the hope of the Avatar's return. It is the Avatar's sworn duty to bring peace and harmony to the four corners of the Earth. Even in the earliest days of the 100 Year War, before it was named that, our ancestors brought hope to our people by inventing these songs that remind us of that promise. We have kept that hope alive, all this time. We must always remember, only the Avatar can restore balance to the world. Until he arrives, it is our responsibility to join forces with the other nations to aid the war's efforts. By giving up our husbands and our sons, we have brought hope to this world. I am so proud of all of you for the sacrifices you have made for our people. They have not been overlooked. They are what have kept us strong and together.

"We must never forget: our job is to restore hope, and to believe, no matter what, that the Avatar will return and heal this poisoned land." Kanna started to sing, "With hope, we are strong. With hope, the Avatar will come. With hope, we will win what is lost."

The tribe joined in Kanna's singing, and this was the only place The Southern Water Tribe knew what peace and harmony really meant.

 _With hope, the Avatar will come._

 _With hope, we will have won._

 _With hope, the Avatar will come._

The tribe got these days often, but not often enough.

Author's Notes: Okay, so this little scene literally took WEEKS to write. So, please tell me it's good. Or if it's bad, tell me it sucks. Although, if you say that, I might be sad for weeks, so...  
Please, tell me what you think. Remember to vote.  
I love you all!  
Peace.


	2. Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceberg

Sokka tested the worn-down peer with alarming accuracy. Day by day the old doc was getting older, and soon it would collapse completely. Hopefully, today wasn't the day. Sokka didn't have time to fix the old thing. He had a village to watch over. Plus, it seemed like a lot of work. He took another step, testing the the corroded wood to make sure it didn't collapse beneath his feet.

 _Seems sturdy so far,_ Sokka thought. _Oh well, maybe Katara will fall through the doc next time we go fishing._

The next step he took plummeted him into the icy cold waters.

"Katara!" he screamed, once his head broke surface from the water. "Help!"

Katara was too busy laughing to lend a hand. "I told you that you should've fixed that doc months ago."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I have to fix it now anyway," Sokka grumbled. "Now give me a hand."

"Sokka, the boat is floating away. You have to go and get it."

Sokka sighed, before swimming out to retrieve the boat. Luckily there was walls of ice keeping the boat within range, even if it managed to float 100 feet before he could reach it, which it didn't. When he reached the boat, it did not want to be tamed. While trying to climb in it, the boat toppled over, causing Sokka to shriek. He could hear Katara's laughter from mainland, causing his face to go red as he flustered, trying to turn the boat right side up. Finally, he tipped the boat back over and managed to somehow get inside of it. Sokka himself didn't know how he managed to do that himself. To top it all off, he managed to hold on to his paddle the whole time.

 _I am awesome,_ he thought.

Despite his belief in his inner awesomeness, Katara was still laughing as he paddled his way back to her.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny!"

Katara smirked. "Whatever you say, big brother."

She climbed into the boat and put a basket for the captured fish in the middle of the boat.

After paddling out for a large amount of time, Katara was still chuckling.

"You know, no matter how much you laugh, I am still the best fisherman in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me Sokka? Atalanta and Kaia are totally better at fishing than you."

"There are not men, Katara. I am the best fisher _man._ " Sokka laughed at his own joke. "I just proved it. I am the only man in the Southern Water Tribe."

 _Okay, I crack myself up,_ Sokka thought.

Katara didn't appreciate his humor quite as much as he did.

"Sokka, that's dumb."

"You're dumb!" he retorted.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Nice comeback."

"Ugh! Whatever." There was an awkward silence.

It wasn't much longer that Katara and Sokka were out far enough to attract fish, and Sokka's mind traveled to the joys of food.

"Katara! Pay attention," Sokka said, licking his lips. "In order to fish you have to hold the spear above your head, make sure your arm makes a right angel-like this. Then strike down at the fish below-like this! Oops. Missed. It's okay, Katara, I'll try again."

Katara rolled her eyes. Her brother always tried to teach her things he didn't even succeed in himself. Luckily for her, she didn't need to use a spear to catch fish. Katara ungloved her right hand, and slowly made wave movements. Gracefully and patiently she continued the calm movements. The water started stir around her will, and she felt the fishes scales as if they were against her fingers. As she gradually made the motion bigger, she could see a bowl of water start to raise out of the water, carrying a small fish inside of it. As it rose she used both hands and arms to wave, causing the bowl to dance around in midair.

"Sokka, look!" she said. "I caught one."

Sokka waved her off. "Shh! Katara, catching a fish takes a lot of focus."

"But, Sokka, I already caught one," she said.

"Shh!"

Sokka raised his arm back to spear a fish.

"Hey!" Katara said.

Before he could recognize what was happening, Sokka was soaked in water.

He gasped. "How come every time you play with magic water I'm the one who always gets wet?"

Katara have him a hard stare. "It's not magic it's called water bending and it's-"

"It's an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah," Sokka said, removing his mittens to ring out his hair. "If just appreciate it if you would keep your _bending_ to yourself. It's cold enough already without me being soaked to the bone."

By the time he had finished his sentence he had placed his hair back into a bun-length ponytail and put his mittens back on his hands.

Katara's mouth twitched in annoyance. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I'm not saying you did it's just-"

"Watch out!"

Sokka looked out to see many drift ice and a huge glacier straight ahead. The current sped up as Sokka tried to swerve away from the ice. He had gone fishing before in these waters but never had he seen so much ice. In the back of his mind, he registered Katara screaming _go left!_ his reflexes weren't fast enough to respond on time, and the canoe crashed onto one of the larger ice drifts. Katara and Sokka flew on the ice with a crash. They both staggered onto there feet, tired and exhausted.

"I told you to go left!" Katara said.

"You don't like my steering? You drive next time. Oh, wait, you probably couldn't handle it, you'r just a girl."

"You are the most sexist," Katara's face was as red as an apple, and she seemed to yelled at him with her whole body. "immature, nut brained ... I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

Sokka might have even been afraid of her if he hadn't been fearing what was happening behind her. As she screamed at him, she was unintentionally waterbending due to her heightened emotions. The waterbending was hitting the giant glacier right behind her. She couldn't see what she was doing.

"Ever since mom died," she continued, pointing to herself. "I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

Usually, that statement would have hurt Sokka's feelings, at the moment he was too concerned about the impending doom behind them to feel too upset.  
He pointed at the glacier behind her, "Uh... Katara..."

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant _!_ "

Katara's anger slammed a wave, causing two giant cracks in the glacier.

"Katara, settle down!"

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your _own!_ "

As Katara screamed the last word a giant wave slammed into the glacier causing the glacier to crack in million places. The sound of unending roaring and cackles snapped Katara out of her anger, and she looked behind her to see the glacier crack in half. The glacier starts to sink into the water as a rapid pace. Sokka wrapped his arm protectively around Katara, until the glacier sunk below the water.

"Okay, how did you manage to do that?" Sokka said.

"I _did_ that?"

"Yup." Sokka smirked, elbowing her. "Congratulations!"

Below them, the water started to bubble up. Katara didn't know what was going on. She had only seen water bubbled so much when it was bullying. It was the middle of winter in the South Pole? How on Earth was the ocean bubbling? Plus, was it just her, or was the ocean getting bluer? Like a light blue that you only see in the sky. What was going on?

Sokka and Katara got on their feet and backed away from the phenomenon. Just in the right time too, in front of their eyes, a ginormous ball of ice burst through the waters surface. It was glowing a marvelous blue. If Katara wasn't so frightened, she might of considered it beautiful. As the water calmed she took some steps forward, trying to decipher what she was seeing. As she took a closer look, she noticed that there was someone in the ice. He appeared to be meditating in the middle of this giant rock. Then, the figures eyes opened. They glowed a pure white.

Katara gasped. "He's alive! We have to help."

Katara unsheathed Sokka's club and started to run to the glacier.

"Katara get back here!" Sokka warned, before running after her. "We don't know what that thing is."

When Katara reached the edge of the iceberg, she started to whack the ice with the club. She screamed as she hit the ice, determined to save the life inside. When the finally broke through the surface, a gust of wind flew her back. Sokka caught her around the waste, holding his own as the wind past. Katara shook in fear as the iceberg exploded. Suddenly, she could see anything as a gust of wind pelted against her face. She could only feel Sokka's arms tighten around her and she grabbed his hands tight too. As the smoke cleared, Katara saw a beam of light shoot into the sky, it rippled across the sky, glistening and glowing in a breathtaking display. All she could hear was the roar of tiger seals growl.

Never before had Katara seen anything so terrifying and mystical, and many years later, when she began to resemble her grandmother, she would still recall and describe in perfect detail, the mystical beam that changed her life forever.

Zuko crossed his arms and drummed his fingers impatiently on his forearm.

"Uncle, we've been cruising the South Sea for months and their has been no sign of the avatar. I don't know where else to look! It seems like we've scoured the whole Earth. Where could be hiding?" Zuko pounded his fists against the side of his boat.

Iroh paused his game of Pai Sho to respond. "Have patients, Prince Zuko. Blessings come when you least expect it."

"Uncle we're running out of time." Zuko's voice faltered.

In front of Zuko's very eyes, a beam of light shot into the sky, lighting up the whole Earth for miles. He let out a glimpse of a smile.

"Finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

Iroh sighed. "I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search is about to come to an end."

"That light came from an _incredibly_ powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights," Iroh replied with disinterest. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko." He glanced down at the tile in his hand; it pictured the symbol of airbending. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Iroh placed the over the tile carrying the symbol for firebending. Then, he gestured at the empty seat across from him. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea. I need to capture the Avatar," Zuko said. "Helmsman, head a course for the light."

After the light started to fade away and blend into the sky, a boy crawled to the top of the crater. His eyes glowed blue and he had arrow tattoos that pointed down to the ground on his forehead, arms, and legs. He wore an orange shawls over a long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange sash around his waste. The boy's sash connected from his shirt to his pants. They were double-layered with the underneath cloth being brown and the top layer being a loose yellow layer. He wore high boots that reach just below the knees that blended beneath his pants that reached just over his knees. Sokka put an arm front of Katara protectively, not trusting the glowing boy. Katara backed away. Then, just as the boy stood tall on the top of the crater, he stopped glowing, and collapse. Katara rushed to catch him, not wanting the boy to hurt himself. For some reason, she felt oddly protective of the boy.

"Well," Sokka said, looking at the boy with distaste, "I don't know what just happened, but that was seriously the scariest thing I have seen all week. This even beat Gran Gran's sea prune stew we had for dinner yesterday. I thought that was going to kill us. This topped even that."

Katara glared at her brother.

"What?" he rose his arms in surrender. "It did."

The boy started to squirm in Katara's arms. She placed him against the base of the crater.

When the boy opened his eyes drowsily, Katara smiled at him.

"I need to ask you something..." the boy told Katara, his voice a faint whisper.

"What?" Katara said.

"Please, come closer."

Katara leaned towards the boy, she could feel his faint breath whisper across her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" the boy asked, a mischievous smile on his face. He hopped onto his feet.

"Um, sure," Katara said.

He cheered, pumping his fist.

 _Apparently, he got over his injuries very quickly,_ Katara thought.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, pushing Katara behind him. "Why were you stuck in the ice?"

"I'm Aang." The boy scratched his head. "I'm not exactly sure."

From inside the crater, a creature is hear growling.

Aang's face lit up, and he started to climb and jump his way to the inside of the crater.

"Appa!" Aang said. "You're okay."

"What's going on?" Sokka demanded. "What was that?"

Katara and Sokka ran around the crater to get through the opening to see what was inside.

Aang was hugging a strange creature.

"What is this thing?" Sokka demanded.

The creature was the size of an arctic hippo, pure white, with a brown arrow that started down on his tale and made it's way up across his back and the point was carried on the creatures head. He also had three legs on each side of his massive body. His shaggy fur fell right above his eyes. Sokka pushed Katara away from the monster. She glared at him and pushed his arm away from her.

"This is Appa," Aang said. "My flying bison."

"Right," Sokka said in disbelief. He causally pointed back at his sister. "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

Aang ran in front of Katara. "Katara? That's a nice name. What's the name of senior grumpy pants over there?"

"Hey!" Sokka said.

Katara laughed, it was an infectious laugh that lit up the world even on the darkest of days. "That's Sokka. Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because he didn't catch any fish."

Aang laughed, it was like a thousand bells ringing. "That's alright. Not everyone can be a great fisherman."

"Excuse me?" Sokka said. "I am an awesome fisherman! It just hasn't been my day, okay? Get off my back."

Aang chose not to respond.

"You believe Appa can fly, don't you?" Aang asked, his eyes opened wide with a child like hope.

Katara laughed. "Sure, Aang."

Aang smiled. "Do you guys live nearby? Appa and I could take you home."

"Don't answer that Katara! He could be a spy from the firenavy."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's from the firenavy, Sokka. Just look at that evil look in his eyes."

Aang did his best to give a look of innocence to Sokka. He put on his best smile, and waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"Ah, no way!" Sokka said. "We're not going anywhere with him, Katara."

"I promise, it's safe. Appa is very well behaved," Aang said.

In order to convince him, he bended the air around him floated from the ground to the top of Appa's head. He sat Indian styled on Appa, safe and sound.

"See? Perfectly safe. And I'm not a firenavy spy," Aang promised.

Katara gasped. "You're an airbender."

Sokka groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Flying bison, airbenders. I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

Sokka took a step forward towards the water, before realizing their boat had been destroyed and that their was no way to go home.

"Fine!" Sokka said. "I guess we can take Aang to our village. We'll see what Gran Gran has to say about his arrival."

"Yes!" Aang cheered. "Katara, we are going to have so much fun penguin sledding. This is going to be great!"

Katara laughed, and Aang helped pull her on top of Appa's saddle. It was big enough for hold at least 5 people, so she sat herself at the end of his oval shaped saddle. Sokka had a lot more trouble getting up there on his own. He grabbed fistfuls of fur and tried to climb up into his saddle. He almost made it, but then lost a fistful and slid down Appa like a slide. He tried again and made his way into the saddle.

"Stupid. Airbenders. Flying bison. Why doesn't the world make sense anymore," Sokka grumbled.

"Is everyone ready?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Katara said.

"Okay, Appa," Aang said. "Yip! Yip!"

Appa groaned, and slapped his tale on the ground. He jumped...

And fell into the ocean below and began to paddle his legs to swim.

"Wow," Sokka said. "That was truly amazing."

"Appa's just tired," Aang defended. "You'll see, in a couple of days Appa will be soaring through the sky."

Aang turned around to look at Katara.

After an awkward silence, Katara said. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang said. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

Katara smiled back at him.

Behind them, Sokka grown.

Katara frowned at her brother.

Aang blushed, looking away from her. The truth was, in the Southern Air Temple, there was only guys to look at. It was nice to see a pretty girl for a change.

On the deck of the ship, Zuko stands looking out over the water. Iroh walks up to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh stretched and yawned. "Yep, a man needs his rest."

Zuko didn't answered as he stared out at the sea.

Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their _honor_ didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture," Zuko answered. "Mine _does._ This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

Iroh sighed once more. "Standing here and waiting isn't going to solve anything. Tomorrow, if you are to face the Avatar, you need to do so fully rested. Now, please, come with me so that we can get some sleep."

Zuko sighed. "Okay, Uncle. You go first, I promise I will be in soon."

Iroh nodded, satisfied, and headed out to his quarters.

 _I have to find the Avatar,_ Zuko thought. _If I don't... I don't know what I'll do._

Zuko wiped an escaped tear angrily. _I will find him._

It was getting late. Katara had been trying to build up her confidence to ask Aang about the Avatar. Maybe Aang had the answers to save anyone. She had never met an airbender before. As far as she knew, all the airbenders had gone extinct over 100 years ago. There was a possibly he knew of the avatar.

"Hey," Katara said, leaning against the front of Appa's saddle.

"Hey," Aang said, turning his head to her. "What'cha thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering, your being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Oh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

"That's okay. I was just wondering. Goodnight."  
"Night."

is sleeping on Appa's saddle. Clouds are building ahead in a sea of gray. Lightning split the sky and Aang awoke to the sound of thunder. He shot up and looked around. Aang could hear the pounding of his own heart.

Then he was screaming.

Aang clung to Appa's reigns as they struggled to stay a flight. Aang couldn't hear his own screams over the waves and thunder.

 _Not again,_ Aang thought. _Not again!_

Aang and Appa were swallowed by the sea. Aang held his breath, desperately trying to pull Appa's reigns up.

 _I don't want to die, Aang thought. Appa, please!_

Aang gasped as his head broke through the surface. Unfortunately, Appa's success didn't last long. Appa growled in fear before another wave toppled him back underwater. Aang started to loose consciousness as he sank underwater.

 _Help,_ Aang thought, loosing grip on the reigns. _Help..._

"Aang," Katara said. "Aang, wake up."

Aang awoke on top of Appa's head. He sat up, panting as sweating.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Aang said, shrugging. "I'm okay."

"Well, we should be there soon. We should wake Sokka."

Aang rubbed his eyes. "Alright, hold onto something."

"What? Why?" Katara grabbed a handle on Appa's saddle.

Aang spun around, causing the wind around him to burst in all directions. Sokka flew back, almost toppling off Appa completely.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "What was that for? I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!"

Katara laughed.

Aang laughed.

Sokka glared.

"Come on," Katara said. "It's time to introduce Aang to the village."

Author's Note: If you guys hated this, or got bored, please tell me.  
Let me explain.  
The whole idea of this story is that the avatar series is told like a book. Me, being the word lover I am, looked up whether there was a book (because I get exited about stuff like that). There wasn't.  
Naturally, I got upset.  
So, I re-watched the whole series and wrote down notes in order to plot out the story more thoroughly. My idea was to have it correctly portray the TV series, while giving an insider look into the souls of Team Avatar. Also, I really wanted it to be able to be understood by people who haven't seen the seires. That was a really big goal of mine.  
After re watching the first episode and rereading the manuscript 100000000x times, I realized:  
This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.  
And I thought it was going to be pretty hard.  
I ended up cutting the first episode in half because of how ridiculous the word count had gotten.  
So please tell me if this sucks!  
Also: What did you like? What should I add? What should I remove? How did you feel about the characters? What would you change? What did you hate? What did you love? How can I make this better? Is it beyond saving?  
Please help.  
Please.  
So stressed.  
Peace.


End file.
